compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mccarthur
Mccarthur, also known as MacArthur, was the seventh recorded Emperor of the Galaxy (October 2000 - July 2001) and the second ruler in a dynastic triumvirate which began with Emperor Trey Connel and ended with Mccarthur's successor, Emperor Charon. This dynasty controlled Imperial politics for three years — from Year 1 Day 212 to Year 4 Day 133 — and was externally opposed in the galaxy by warlords such as Gorn Veynom, Greyson Uebles and Vodo Bonias. A veteran of the now-defunct "Star Wars Sim" (SWSIM), Emperor Mccarthur is often criticized by some Imperial historians for his un-Emperor-like benevolence. He is also accused by his detractors of "needlessly increasing bureaucracy within the Empire." Nevertheless, Mccarthur deserves recognition for helping to rebuild the Empire after a large number of Imperials had egressed to join the Imperial Core during Connel's brief tenure as emperor. Early Career Mccarthur is believed to have joined the Galactic Empire circa Year -1. Throughout his early career, he was a loyal and dedicated Imperial officer who served in a variety of disparate positions, including Naval Ensign, Ambassador, Executive Officer (XO) of Naval Fleet, Commanding Officer (CO) of Naval Fleet, Commander of the Royal Guard, Director of Naval Intelligence, Command General - Commander of Army Quadrant IV, and many others.HoloNews - Interview with MacArthur - January 2002 (Archived) On the eve of his ascension as emperor, Mccarthur had served as a faithful member of the Empire for over four years. Ascension as Emperor Throughout the tumultuous months of Year 1, Emperor Trey Connel was unable to stabilize the Empire and pondered abdicating the throne at the behest of his trusted advisers, notably Former Emperor Spytek. By Year 1 Day 320, Connel had decided to abdicate as Emperor; however, before he could announce his decision, his shuttle exploded en-route to the Imperial Palace. His body was never recovered and he was (erroneously) presumed dead. In a move that piqued some Imperials, Mccarthur was declared the new Emperor of the Galaxy and immediately began to rule. Mccarthur appointed Thomas Cherokee — formerly the Minister of Protocol under Emperor Piett — to serve as Executor and his heir-apparent. Era of the Three Executors Circa Year 1 Day 330, Mccarthur chose a second Executor to work for the betterment of his New Order. Thus, in addition to Executor Cherokee, Mccarthur chose Minister Charon to join his line of succession. Just as Executor Cherokee remained at his old post, Executor Charon also continued in his former position as the Minister of Imperial Diplomacy in addition to his duties as Executor. It must be noted that Mccarthur's line of succession was based on "order of appointment." As Cherokee was his first Executor, he would ascend to the Imperial Throne in the event of Mccarthur's incapacitation or death. Charon was the second Executor; hence, he would follow Cherokee to the throne. Mccarthur reserved the right to assign additional Executors as his agents to preserve the Empire."2nd Executor" - November 2000 (Archived) On Year 1 Day 353, Connel was learned to have survived his shuttle explosion. He returned to the Galactic Empire and was appointed by Mccarthur as Minister of Defense. This appointment was greatly criticized by external observers, including the Imperial Core, and garnered a stinging public rebuke from former Supreme Commander Fox Spookers of the Rebel Alliance who described Connel's appointment as "the return of a coward."Rebel Alliance - News (Archived) To stifle further criticisms, Connel publicly explained his disappearance and reappearance in an official GNS newscast: "My mentor and teacher, Former Emperor Spytek, suggested that I take a break from the Empire, and get my life together. I took his advice to heart and faked my death.""The Return" by Trey Connel - November 2000 (Archived) Two weeks later, on Year 2 Day 0, Mccarthur elevated the newly-returned Connel from Minister of Defense to the exalted position of "1st Executor." In addition to Connel's existing duties as Minister of Defense, he became second-in-command of Mccarthur's illustrious Empire. Despite this appointment, Executors Cherokee and Charon remained in the line of succession and were accorded all the rights and privileges of the office."1st Executor" - News Post - December 2000 (Archived) However, this situation — in which three Executors ruled — did not last long and, on Year 2 Day 81, Connel departed the Galactic Empire for the Unknown Regions. His departure left Cherokee and Charon as the sole contenders for the throne. On Year 2 Day 111, former Emperor Piett returned from the Outer Rim Territories.Compedia Article: Timeline Although Piett had chosen Connel to succeed him as emperor, he was disappointed to learn that Mccarthur was now seated on the Imperial throne. As such, Piett voiced his support for the Imperial Core, a separatist movement led by Veynom's supporters. Benevolent Reign Mccarthur's primary concerns during his brief reign were rebuilding Imperial finances and restoring Imperial prestige. To this end he enacted a number of popular measures; however, these acts of benevolence displeased Imperial separatists such as the Imperial Core who claimed the Empire under Mccarthur had become "soft" and "too kindhearted." Their objections, however, fell on deaf ears as the majority of the galactic populace reveled in the reign of an honorable and judicious emperor. Due to his magnanimity, Mccarthur was viewed as a noble and just sovereign. His policies of appeasement were wildly admired throughout the galaxy, and his reputation as a benevolent ruler greatly frustrated the recruitment efforts of the Rebel Alliance. After half-a-year of Mccarthur's reign, the Imperials had become more well-liked than the rebels, a paradoxical situation viewed as intolerable by both the jealous Alliance and the militant Core. A Peace Offer On Year 2 Day 140, the Rebel Alliance, led by Supreme Commander Shae Briston, attempted a psychological gambit and proposed a peace treaty to the Galactic Empire. The Alliance explicitly stated that "Mccarthur was far too kind a ruler to revolt against." Their peace offer sent shockwaves throughout the galaxy as many sentient beings pondered what the universe would be like without the ever-present Galactic Civil War. Two days later, Mccarthur rejected the peace offer on the grounds that: "The Empire does not, nor will it ever, negotiate with terrorists."Galactic Empire News - April 2001 (Archived) He further demanded the unconditional surrender of the Rebel Alliance. Although his stern reply temporarily quelled accusations that he was unfit to lead the Empire, Mccarthur's image as a benevolent and kind ruler now became a liability, and a permanent stain on his reign. Eight days later, on Year 2 Day 150, Shae Briston stepped down as Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance. Briston was replaced as leader by David "Dr. Fro" Salohah who assumed power under the new title of President of the Rebel Alliance.Night Thieves - History (Archived) Abdication By the middle of Year 2, Mccarthur became less energetic and, allegedly, was entirely in the hands of favorites. Two of these — Cherokee, who became Mccarthur's 1st Executor, and Charon, Mccarthur's 2nd Executor — were said to virtually control the emperor. On Year 2 Day 212, Mccarthur — beleaguered by mounting accusations of being too benevolent to lead the Empire — stepped down as Emperor and was succeeded by Charon. Former Emperor Piett was reportedly very unhappy with Charon assuming the throne. On Year 3 Day 94, Piett oversaw a merger between the Imperial Core and the Sith Order. This merger resulted in the birth of the Dark Empire. Shortly after the public announcement of the Dark Empire, Piett returned to the Outer Rim Territories. OOC Notes * Although many believe Mccarthur resigned as Emperor due to the public perception of him being too benevolent as an emperor, Mccarthur himself stated in late June 2001 that he was "experiencing some medical problems IRL." This latter statement was, perhaps, the primary reason for his stepping down as emperor.Galactic Empire News - Awards (Archived) * In an interview with the Hapes Consortium's HoloNews, Mccarthur stated he selected his nickname/handle because he was a World War II buff and greatly admired General MacArthur. He changed the spelling of the name because he did not wish to diminish General MacArthur's memory by using it to play a fantasy game. Timeline * Year 1 Day 320: Connel steps down as Emperor. Mccarthur assumes the Imperial throne. * Year 1 Day 353: Connel returns to the Galactic Empire as Minister of Defense. * Year 2 Day 0: Mccarthur appoints the newly-returned Connel as his Executive Officer. * Year 2 Day 18: The Imperial science vessel Huron is destroyed in the Unknown Regions. * Year 2 Day 81: Connel leaves the Galactic Empire and the Star Wars Combine. * Year 2 Day 111: Piett, a former Emperor, returns from the Unknown Regions. * Year 2 Day 140: The Rebel Alliance proposes a peace treaty to the Galactic Empire. * Year 2 Day 142: The Galactic Empire demands the unconditional surrender of the Rebel Alliance. * Year 2 Day 212: Mccarthur steps down as Emperor. He is succeeded by Charon. * Year 3 Day 94: Imperial Core and Sith Empire factions merge to become the Dark Empire. See also * Emperors of the Galaxy * Galactic Empire * Timeline References Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Galactic Empire Category:Emperors Category:Imperials